vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy's Mom
|-|Miss Turner= |-|Mighty Mom= Summary Miss Turner, also known as Timmy's mom, is the mother of Timmy Turner and the wife of Mister Turner. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-B Name: Unknown. Though in the episode Father Time, Timmy's dad called her Tabitha Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Double Agent, Human, Real State Agent, Ghost Hunter | Superheroine Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Everything she touches would quickly perish (It at least applies to plants, but this has intimidated people and made them step away from her), Stealth Mastery (Was a double agent of USA for Russia at the Cold War), Toon Force (Could appear in many parts of the world and even in space within a few minutes with at best some help) |-|Former powers= As before, Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (Quickly gave life to the plants in his garden during Mother Nature), Resurrection (Resurrected the animals that were buried in her garden as undead in Mother Nature), Mind Manipulation, Social Influencing & Transmutation (Could instantly convince others to buy her houses with a touch in Mooooving Day, also making 2 pigs someone had turn into money bags) |-|Mighty Mom= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Could sense Timmy in danger and where he was, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Ice Breath, Electricity Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Could make organic web from her nose Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to her husband, who overpowered a Crocodile and was literally exploding houses at the episode Poltergeeks) | City Block level (Destroyed an asteroid along with Dyno Dad. Punted Galactimus into a distant island along with Dyno Dad [43.16 Tons of TNT]) Speed: Athletic Human | Massively FTL (Equal to Dyno Dad, who flew to the sun and back within seconds [140.64 c.]. Both were also able to repeatedly fly around the world within seconds) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (With her husband, they casually lifted a chest with Vicky inside of it in Odd Pirates) | Class 10 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | City Block Class Durability: Small Building level | City Block level Stamina: Very high (In The Odd Couple, she and her husband could not stop dancing for days) | Higher than before (Could fight against crime day and night) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with powers. Planetary with her predictions | Standard melee range, higher with her powers, but to an unknown extent. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Varies from unrealistically low to gifted at her best. Created a super high tech tracking device in her time as a secret agent, and she was also a double agent from Russia. Worked as an astronaut, weather person, co-owner of a restaurant. Weaknesses: Rather oblivious. Key: Base | Mighty Mom Gallery Mighty_Mom.png The_Fairly_OddParents!-Mighty_Mom_&_Dyno_Dad_speed_feat.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superheroes Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Ice Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Heat Users Category:Web Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Plant Users Category:Mind Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8